It's Because of Taemin
by kimchidee
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Taemin punya kakak perempuan?


_Request no.41_

**Title : It's Because of Taemin**

**Author : Dista Dee**

**Twitter: distadee**

**Facebook: /distadee**

**Genre : Family**

**Rate : General**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Cast : SHINee Taemin, Lee Taehee, SHINee Onew, SHINee Minho**

_*author's note: _

_This fanfic is published in /_

_ Ringdingdong ringdingdongding digidingdigidingdingding _

_[open]_

_*Taemin's Birthday*_

_[close]_

Dengan sigap kupercepat langkahku menuruni tangga dari ruang latihan kampus, menjawab sapaan teman-teman dengan lambaian tangan yang tidak niat seraya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut bergabung makan siang bersama mereka seperti yang kujanjikan pagi tadi. Kedua kakiku hanya terhenti ketika ujung_case_ biola yang menggantung di punggungku membentur kepala dan membuatku mengaduh kesakitan, hanya sesaat, kemudian berlari lagi ke area parkir bersama yang tidak jauh dari auditorium fakultas Budaya. Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatku begitu terburu siang ini, jawabannya adalah karena sebuah telepon.

Ya, sebuah telepon. Di tengah latihan orkestra yang sedang berlangsung, _umma_ menelpon berulang kali tanpa kenal menyerah setelah beberapa kali panggilannya kualihkan, terutama karena Profesor Lim Kyung Shi, konduktor orkestra universitas kami, moodnya sedang tidak begitu baik hari ini dan membuat kami mengulang _piece_ _Valse-scherzo - Tchaikovsky_ sepanjang pagi karena ada beberapa anak dari _strings section_ dan seorang pemain oboe absen liburan musim panas padahal konser _Four Season_ akan diselenggarakan kurang dari 30 hari lagi. _Well_, siapa yang tidak akan absen bila selama dua bulan ini kami tidak berhenti latihan siang malam?

Jadi kurasa mereka berhutang terima kasih (atau mungkin hujatan) ketika aku memberanikan diri minta ijin untuk meninggalkan latihan, Prof. Lim akhirnya menghentikan seluruh latihan minggu ini dan menyuruh kami datang minggu depan ketika semua orang sudah puas kembali dari liburannya. Baiklah aku memang terlalu banyak melantur, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. .. Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan sekarang, yaitu pulang ke rumah.

Sampai mana kita tadi? Ah, sebuah telepon. Benar. Langkah cepat, nafas terengah dan keburu-buruan ini adalah tentang Taemin. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, setelah waktu berlalu berlalu tidak kusadari, dan tiba-tiba saja bayi kecilku itu sudah berumur 19 tahun. Aku tidak mengira waktu ternyata berjalan begitu cepat.

Sekali lagi, ini tentang Taemin. Setelah bertahun-tahun hampir tidak pernah berada di rumah karena kesibukannya menjalani hari sebagai anggota salah satu boyband yang paling digilai di Asia abad ini, setelah hampir lima musim tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama seperti 14 musim sebelumnya, hari ini dia kembali ke rumah.

Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak semalam karena selama 13 jam ini dia menghabiskan waktunya di udara dalam perjalanan pulang dari London setelah menyelesaikan konsernya bersama SHINee, terakhir berbicara dengannya adalah 18 jam yang lalu, hanya sesaat sebelum dia_boarding_ ke dalam pesawat yang mengantarnya kembali pulang, memintaku untuk menjadi orang pertama yang memberinya selamat ulang tahun. Dia tidak memberitahu apapun padaku soal kembali ke rumah. Dasar b4Jin9an kecil itu!

Tidak sampai 20 menit aku sampai di depan rumah (setelah ugal-ugalan di jalan menembus keramaian lalu lintas Seoul).. Bersusah payah menerobos kerumunan gadis-gadis SMA yang membolos sekolah, dan beberapa _unni, well, noona_ untuk Taemin, yang menghalangiku di depan garasi, bersumpah tidak membiarkan aku masuk jika aku tidak membawakan hadiah-hadiah mereka masuk, bahkan beberapa memohon (lebih tepatnya mengemis) agar bisa masuk ke dalam rumah hingga beberapa _ahjussi_ sebelah rumah harus membantuku meminggirkan gadis-gadis gila ini, aku baru bisa meloloskan mobilku masuk ke dalam garasi (itupun harus mengusir dua orang gadis yang nekat menerobos mengikuti mobil ke dalam garasi).

Kudobrak pintu masuk, tanpa menyapa _umma_ aku berlari naik ke kamarnya.

Saat kecil, Taemin adalah anak yang periang yang banyak sekali bergerak. Kerjaannya mengekor di belakangku, malu-malu bila bertemu dengan orang-orang baru dan menjadikanku sebagai tamengnya menghadapi teman-teman _umma_ dan _appa_ yang ingin sekali menyapanya. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan seseorangpun melewatiku untuk mendekatinya, hingga beranjak dewasa .. kepribadiannya sama sekali tidak berubah. Meski dia selalu berusaha untuk memperlihatkan padaku bahwa dia bukan lagi anak kecil penakut yang selalu bersembunyi di belakang punggungku, tapi dengan wajah dan wataknya, dia masih tetap bayi kecilku yang manja, yang tidak pernah menangis tapi selalu mengeluh dalam setiap lelahnya. _Well_, mungkin dia bisa terlihat dewasa di antara teman-teman SHINeenya, tapi tidak di depanku. Tidak sekarang.

Salah satu hal yang kuingat dari Taemin adalah dia sangat menyukai hadiah. Aku tau hari ulang tahun adalah salah satu hari yang paling ditunggunya, selain Valentine, karena di saat itu dia mendapatkan begitu baaanyak hadiah dari para fansnya di seluruh penjuru dunia. Biasanya memang banyak hadiah yang datang sih, tapi menurutnya, tidak ada hadiah yang lebih spesial dibandingkan hadiah ulang tahun.

Sekali lagi, itulah hal yang kuingat tentang dirinya. Dan hari ini, aku tiba-tiba saja berpikir berapa lama waktu telah berlalu dan mengubah seseorang hingga terlihat begitu berbeda, ketika kubuka pintu kamarnya, Taemin duduk di tengah tumpukan hadiah yang menggunung di samping tempat tidurnya (padahal kemarin siang kamar ini masih lenggang, tapi sekarang hampir tidak ada tempat berpijak). Dia duduk memeluk dua kakinya yang tertekuk, dan dagu di atas lututnya dengan wajah yang bosan.

"_Noona wasseoyo? (noona sudang pulang?)_" dagunya terangkat dan menyapaku. Wajahnya berubah seketika begitu melihatku muncul dari balik pintu, lalu tersenyum.

Kalau saja dia bukan adik kecilku, kurasa sudah kumakan habis dia.

"_Yeogi mwohae? Jigeumeun? (apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Saat ini?)_" tanyaku, anehnya, entah kenapa suaraku terdengar agak linglung karena melihatnya berada di rumah.

Taemin melebarkan kedua tangannya, "_Nae sengil-ida_, (ini hari ulang tahunku.)"

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku, lalu menutup pintu dengan punggungku dan bersandar di sana. Di sana kutemukan keanehannya. Taemin sangat menyukai hari ulang tahunnya, dia sangat menunggu hari ini datang, tapi kenapa yang kulihat adalah ekspresinya yang tidak puas?

"Ulang tahun seharusnya menyenangkan, kan?" kuedarkan mataku menatap kado dan hadiah yang telah dibuka beberapa. Sejenak aku berpikir telah menemukan jawabannya ketika kulihat hadiah yang menggunung itu telah Taemin miliki semuanya._Macbook air_ terbaru, _iPad, xbox player, PS3_, baju bermerek mahal, sepatu ... yeah, hadiah dari para fans yang sangat berdedikasi untuk menyenangkan hati idolanya.

Taemin lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, "Mana hadiahku?" tanyanya manja.

"Eihh, hadiah sebanyak ini masih kurang juga?"

"Yang ini ya yang ini, _Noona_ tetap harus memberiku hadiah. Ayo sini, berikan."

Sebenarnya, .. aku sama sekali tidak menyiapkan apapun untuknya. Karena kupikir dia tidak akan pulang hari ini, aku sengaja mengundur-ngundur waktu untuk menyiapkan sesuatu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya hari ini. Tiba-tiba aku kesal sendiri, kenapa dari semua hari, Taemin memilih pulang hari ini, salah satu hari di minggu tersibukku dalam kelas program musim panas.

Kurogoh tasku berpura-pura mencari hadiahnya, yang sebenarnya tidak ada, sambil mencari-cari alasan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya karena tidak menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun. _Apa harus kubilang kalau aku lupa? Lalu setelah itu dia akan berhenti bicara denganku setidaknya selama seminggu, .. tidak, itu bukan ide yang bagus. Ataukah, kubilang saja kalau hadiahnya menyusul? .. Tapi Taemin tidak sebodoh itu, dia pasti langsung tahu aku lupa membelikannya hadiah._ Tanganku menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tas, kukeluarkan sebatang coklat ketika aku teringat membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu saat berjalan-jalan bersama anak-anak di _Hongdae Junction_ selepas latihan orkestra, dan kemudian kuberikan padanya.

Tadinya aku mengira Taemin akan memasang wajah cemberut karena coklat yang kuberikan seperti yang biasanya dia tunjukkan bila aku tidak memberikan apa yang dia inginkan, tapi yang terjadi adalah ..

"Wuaah! _Gomawoyo, Noona!_" Dia beranjak dari langsung memelukku dengan erat, menyudutkanku di pintu.

Aku benar-benar penasaran bila ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan selama tiga tahun ini, mengapa bayi kecilku ini tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu asing di hadapanku.

"_Taemin ah_," kataku pelan.

Taemin melepas pelukannya di saat yang sama kudorong dadanya memberi jarak di antara kami. Dia menatapku dengan alis terangkat, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Taemin?"

"Hm?"

Kedua alisku terangkat, "_Taemin ah?_"

"Ya?"

"Kau Taemin, kan?"

"Ah, _Noonaaa~!_ _Wae iraeyo?_" dia merengek.

Taemin merengek. Ah, benar, ini baru bayi kecilku.

Aku tertawa dan menepuk kepalanya, "Selamat ulang tahun, Taeminku. Kau terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang." Kataku menggodanya. Dan dia tertawa, seperti Taemin yang selama ini kukenal. Ini dia baru bayi kecilku.

"_Noona, .. noona, ironayo_." Taemin menggoyangkan tubuhku dan membuatku terbangun dari tidur yang lelap. Kulihat jam di atas meja menunjukkan pukul 01.34 dan hendak tidur lagi ketika Taemin kemudian menarik kakiku, hampir membuatku jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"_Yah, Taemin ah_ .. kenapa membangunkanku jam segini?" tanyaku kesal seraya berusaha membuka mata lebar-lebar. Dari sudut mataku kuliah Taemin melemparkan satu stel baju ganti dan mengambil beberapa lainnya di lemari.

Saat makan malam tadi dia menyuruhku untuk tidur lebih awal, bahkan sampai menarikku ke atas bed dan menyuruhku tidur ketika aku hendak menyalakan komputer setelah makan. Tadinya aku tidak mengerti dan bahkan tidak sempat bertanya kenapa dia melakukannya, .. dan, pertanyaan itu akan terjawab dalam beberapa menit.

Sambil menggandeng tanganku, Taemin memimpin jalan di depan menuruni tangga perlahan. Matanya dengan awas mengawasi setiap sudut rumah mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan _umma_ dan _appa_, lalu kemudian menarikku di belakangnya.

"Ada apa s.."

"Ssshh," Jari di telunjukknya menyuruhku diam, tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia berjalan cepat keluar rumah, menuju garasi.

Baru setelah kami di dalam mobil, Taemin menepuk dua pipiku dan kulihat di kursi belakang penuh dengan barang, mataku benar-benar terbuka lebar.

"_Ige mwoya?_" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Mobilku terlihat seperti habis merampok seluruh isi departemen store dengan kotak-kotak terbungkus, boneka raksasa dan barang-barang lainnya entah apa dijejalkan dengan tidak rapi, ditambah dengan satu ransel lagi yang dibawanya turun, kurasa berisi pakaian ganti ditaruh di atas tumpukan barang-barang itu.

"Kau tidak bermaksud membuang barang-barang ini di _Hangang_, kan?" tanyaku tidak serius.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat sambil membuka pintu garasi dari panel di _dashboard_.

"Ah, ponselku tertinggal di kamar!"

Aku membuka pintu mobil hendak turun ketika Taemin dengan cepat menarik pintu kembali tertutup, melarangku keluar.

"_Noona_, kau tidak membutuhkan ponselmu. Percayalah."

Ini aneh. Taemin membangunkanku di pagi buta, diam-diam keluar rumah dan mobilku penuh dengan barang tidak dikenal. Menengok ke belakang lagi, aku curiga akan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk menjual hadiah-hadiah ini di _flea market_, kan?" aku kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan wajah serius.

Taemin mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya baru kemudian menjawab, "Sebenarnya, aku punya rencana yang lebih gila lagi daripada menjualnya di _flea market_ ..." dia lalu memasukkan alamat ke dalam GPS dari buku catatannya, dan membuat mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar alat kecil itu menyebutkan alamat sebuah tempat di Gyeongsan.

"Daegu? Tidak kurang jauh lagi? Mau apa kita ke sana?" tanyaku terkejut, tapi masih saja menginjak gas dan membawa mobilku keluar garasi.

"Kau juga akan tau kalau kita sudah sampai di sana." Jawabnya singkat.

Selama perjalanan Taemin tidak berhenti bicara, bercerita ini dan itu sementara aku menyetir mobil di tengah jalan tol yang lengang keluar Seoul. Dia menyetel CD Lucifer, bernyanyi sepanjang waktu dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya menari mengikuti melodi lagu, dan kadang memasang tampang lucu sengaja membuatku tertawa dan tetap terjaga sementara menyetir.

"Gadis-gadis SMP mendatangiku di tengah jalan dan menyuruhku memberikan itu untukmu," kataku ketika teringat akan surat tangan yang kusimpan di laci _dashboard_.

Taemin mengambilnya sendiri dan kemudian membacanya, beberapa dengan suara keras agar aku bisa mendengarnya dan tertawa geli mendengar bahasa anak-anak ABG sedang jatuh cinta, yang lucu adalah karena surat itu ditujukan untuk adikku, anak laki-laki yang kukenal buruknya sepanjang hidupku.

"_Oppa tidak boleh banyak makan ice cream di cuaca panas ini karena itu akan membuat tenggorokanmu bengkak, .. percayalah, aku pernah mengalaminya dan rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Ketika hal itu terjadi, yang teringat di kepalaku hanyalah kau, jadi aku harus memperingatkanmu tentang ini .._" Taemin membacakan salah satu surat yang diterimanya,

"Wah, mereka manis sekali." Komentarku dengan suara datar, tanpa bermaksud apa-apa.

"Memang manis, tapi sayangnya aku sudah mendengar peringatan yang sama setidaknya 23 kali sepanjang musim panas ini. Jonghyun hyung bahkan mendapatkan satu kotak besar obat sakit tenggorokan dan seseorang mengirim dua dus obat herbal ke apartemen kami seminggu yang lalu. Kami harus membeli lemari es baru untuk menampung obat dan makanan tidak berhenti datang tiap hari, kurasa setahun pun tidak akan habis persediaan ini." Ceritanya panjang sambil sesekali tertawa geli.

Aku tersenyum membayangkan dua dus besar obat herbal tersimpan di dalam lemari es rumah yang dikirim dari fans klub Taemin beberapa hari lalu, yang akhirnya diminum oleh _appa_ karena Taemin tidak kunjung pulang.

"Ah, _noona,_ aku sudah mendengarnya dari _Yoon Ae noona_, tentang anak-anak perempuan yang menyerangmu di Insadong waktu itu." Kata Taemin kemudian.

"Itu .. yeah." Aku mengangkat kedua alis dan kemudian bahuku, teringat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu saat lima anak perempuan tiba-tiba saja mencaci makiku di depan umum begitu aku menolak meladeni mereka. Kelihatannya memang sangat sepele, tapi selama ini aku bersikap setertutup mungkin karena tidak ingin menarik perhatian, tapi entah kenapa masih ada juga yang mengenaliku sebagai kakak perempuan Taemin dan mengganggu waktu efektifku hanya untuk bicara tentang Taemin dan segala macam tentang dirinya.

_I mean_, aku tidak akan keberatan bila hari-hariku tidak dipenuhi dengan kegiatan kuliah, orkestra, masih juga kelas relawanku bersama anak-anak kecil belajar bermain biola dan piano yang menyisakan hanya beberapa jam saja untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temanku di waktu senggang. Aku memang bukan seorang selebritis dengan jadwal segudang, .. tapi aku juga bukan pengangguran tidak punya kerjaan yang harus mendengarkan segala keluh kesah para _stalker_ yang merasa kegalauan mereka jauh lebih penting dari hidup siapapun di negara ini.

"_Mianhaeyo, Noona. Na ttaemune .._ kalau aku tidak menyebut-nyebut tentangmu saat di radio dulu, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini." Katanya menyesal.

Aku menepuk bahunya menghibur, "Kau tidak menyebut tentangku pun orang-orang itu akan tetap menemukanku. Kau tidak akan menyangka betapa maniaknya mereka mencoba mengungkap segala hal tentang kehidupan pribadimu." Kataku.

"Tapi orang-orang ini membuatmu kesusahan juga. Ketika kudengar dari_Yoon Ae noona_ tentang keributan itu, hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena membuatmu tidak nyaman. Kita pun tidak pernah lagi pergi bersama ke tempat umum karena mereka pasti akan membuntuti dan mengambil fotomu sembarangan .. Aku ingin sekali melindungimu, tapi aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya._Mianhaeyo,_..."

Melihat Taemin dengan kepala tertunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, aku bisa melihat dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya. Kadang memang ada saatnya aku begitu marah dengan keadaan ini, sementara orang-orang sangat mengelukan kehidupanku, menjadi kakak perempuan dari seorang Lee Taemin, _maknae_ SHINee .. ketika mereka pikir ini adalah surga dunia dan bahkan berharap pada bumi dan langit untuk memiliki keberuntunganku, ada beberapa saat tanpa ijin langit pun aku ingin sekali mengabulkan permintaan mereka. Aku rela menukarkan segala apa yang kumiliki untuk bisa menjalani kehidupan normal yang mereka punya. Tidak jarang aku menyalahkan Taemin atas seluruh perlakuan tidak adil yang kuterima, atas seluruh sumpah serapah, caci maki, kata-kata menyakitkan yang kudengar hanya karena orang-orang tidak puas dengan siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Aku selalu mengumpat pada diriku sendiri. Memangnya salahku kalau aku dilahirkan sebagai kakak seorang anak laki-laki yang terkenal? Apa salahku bila aku bukanlah seorang selebritis? Kenapa mereka begitu mempermasalahkan hidupku?

Tapi begitu selesai mengumpat aku akan menyadari bahwa sumpah serapahku sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Kekesalanku tidak akan mengubah kenyataan yang ada, adik laki-lakiku tetaplah seorang idol terkenal, dan aku pun tidak akan berubah menjadi orang yang tidak kasat mata. _Umma_ selalu berkata, dalam tiap tangisku, bahwa akan lebih baik bila aku menutup mata dan telingaku pada orang-orang yang selalu memburuku sebagai target keisengan mereka. Orang-orang ini, yang tidak pernah berhenti cemburu, hanyalah anak-anak berpikiran sempit yang tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang mereka punya, yang selalu mengira bahwa hidupnya hanya berputar untuk Lee Taemin dan kenaifan mereka. _Umma_ berkata aku harus belajar untuk melewatkan hal yang tidak penting dan melanjutkan hidupku seperti biasa, .. jadi itulah yang kulakukan beberapa bulan ini.

Di saat seperti ini aku ingin sekali memeluknya, seperti yang dulu sering kulakukan ketika Taemin ketakutan. Hanya untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, kurasa kami berdua sungguh bertambah dewasa dalam berjalannya waktu ini. Saat ini kusadari bukan Taemin saja yang berubah, baru kusadari aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diriku.

Jadi aku menepuk-nepuk bahunya lagi, lalu membelai pipinya, "_Noona_ tidak lagi mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu. Percayalah, saat ini kusadari bahwa, .. aku sama sekali tidak menyesal kau pernah menyebut namaku dalam wawancaramu, atau ketika orang menanyaimu tentangku. Karena di saat seperti itu ada seseorang yang dengan gamblang menyatakan bahwa dia menyayangiku, dan aku senang kau mengatakannya pada semua orang." Kataku panjang, dengan sesekali menoleh padanya yang mendengarkanku dengan serius.

Aku berdehem dan kemudian menambahkan, "Dengan mengobrol di telpon hampir setiap hari, kau sudah cukup melindungiku. Setidaknya aku tau kau tidak akan melupakanku,"

Taemin mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu dia tertawa. "Kenapa pembicaraan kita jadi serius begini?" katanya salah tingkah, dan kemudian menggoncangkan bahuku bercanda.

"_Yak!_ Lee Taemin! Kau mau mati?" teriakku saat mobilnya oleng karena ulah Taemin.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku menyetir hingga keluar provinsi. Biasanya bila orkestra kami tampil di luar Seoul, teman-teman selalu menyuruhku menjadi salah satu supir untuk membawa mereka ke tempat lokasi. Tapi hari ini perjalanan kami tetap terasa berbeda karena aku membawa seseorang yang bila kulitnya tergores sedikit saja, SM Entertainment pasti akan menuntutku dengan tuduhan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan terhadap salah satu artis manajemen mereka. ...

Baiklah ini memang berlebihan. Tetapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah merasa segugup ini selama 20 tahun aku hidup, bahkan saat _suneung_pun badanku tidak sekaku saat ini. Dan di saat gugup, aku cenderung ugal-ugalan *ironis*. Untungnya, karena sudah sangat malam pagi, jalanan pun cenderung sepi, sehingga dengan lengang kubawa mobilku menyusuri tol Chunju ke arah Daegu, dan menghemat setengah jam dari waktu biasanya. Jam di atas _dashboard_ menunjukkan waktu 4.28 ketika kami keluar tol Gyeongsan, menyusuri jalan utama yang sepi naik ke perbukitan mengikuti kata bibi GPS hingga memasuki pekarangan luas, .. sebuah panti asuhan.

Taemin memintaku untuk memarkir mobil di depan tangga gereja. Suasana masih sangat sepi di pagi buta, tapi ada setitik cahaya kulihat dari dalam gereja di puncak anak tangga. Barulah saat itu aku mengerti "rencana gila" yang Taemin sebut di rumah tadi.

"Tolong bagasinya," katanya.

Setelah menaikkan resleting jaket hingga ke atas leher dan menutupi bagian wajahnya dengan topi, Taemin keluar dari mobil. Aku mengikutinya keluar dan berjalan ke bagian belakang Audiku untuk melihat apa yang hendak dikeluarkannya dari bagasi. Sekali lagi Taemin membuatku terkejut dengan barang bawaannya. Ketika kupikir tumpukan di kursi belakang mobilku cukup untuk menghidupi anak-anak 1 kota, ternyata itu belum semuanya. Masih banyak dus dan kotak terbungkus yang – kini dengan rapi – tertata di dalam bagasi mobil.

"Ini semua barang-barang yang menggunung di kamarmu?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Taemin tersenyum lebar, "Aku membawa beberapa yang tidak pernah kupakai dari apartemen juga. Daripada tergeletak begitu saja," dia lalu mengangkat bahunya.

Selama setidaknya 20 menit kami membongkar isi bagasi, membawa dus – yang ternyata berat, kuperkirakan isinya barang elektronik – naik turun tangga menaruhnya di depan pintu gereja, dan beberapa kotak berisi boneka juga pakaian, tertular gerak-gerik Taemin aku pun melangkah hati-hati sambil memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar kami hingga semua selesai dan dengan cepat kami kabur dari panti asuhan itu.

"Boleh aku tau kenapa tiba-tiba kau melakukannya?" tanyaku ketika Taemin memasukkan alamat lain ke dalam GPS sambil membawa mobil menuju jalan utama.

Taemin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya ingin melakukannya. .. Apartemen kami mendapat kiriman yang sama setidaknya, 2 minggu sekali. Dan kami tidak mungkin juga ganti PS3 tiap bulan kan, jadi .. kupikir aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memanfaatkannya dengan efektif." Jawabnya datar.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, tapi kemudian terpikir sebuah pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu berada di kepalaku, yang tidak pernah kutanyakan sebelumnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Jinki _oppa_, Jonghyun, Minho dan Kibum pasti juga mendapatkan barang yang sama kan tiap hari?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja, Minho _hyung_ mendapat kiriman terbanyak. Setiap seminggu sekali pasti ada yang mengirimkan _game console_ atau CD _game_ PS3 terbaru, dan tidak Cuma satu. Biasanya Gyungsik _hyung_ akan mengumpulkan barang-barang ini, menjualnya kembali dalam lelang tertutup dan mengalokasikan keseluruhan penjualannya pada organisasi sosial pilihan SM. .." Taemin menjawabnya dengan panjang, lalu memeriksa kembali buku catatannya. "Bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan mereka, .. tapi kali ini aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri. Kurasa ini lebih menyenangkan, benar kan?" tambahnya.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Taemin bersikap begitu awas sejak malam tadi. Dia pasti tau bila ada satu orang saja yang tau rencana ini, meskipun itu _umma_dan _appa_, mereka pasti tidak akan mengijinkan kami pergi. Apalagi SM, Taemin menghindari dari setiap telepon masuk karena tidak ingin ada yang tau keberadaannya. Mereka pasti menginginkannya mengekspos misi ini kepada publik daripada membiarkannya tetap diam-diam saja.

Kepalaku terangguk-angguk setuju, "Tentu saja. Lalu bagaimana kau mendapatkan alamat panti asuhan ini?"

"Aku dapat dari internet. Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika di Paris, kudengar pembicaraan Siwon _hyung_ dan Jinki _hyung_ tentang bantuan kemanusiaan yang belum tersalurkan pada beberapa panti asuhan di daerah terpencil. Panti Asuhan tadi baru saja kedatangan 30 anak yatim imigran dari Korea Utara dan perbatasan Mongolia sebulan yang lalu, mereka sudah meminta bantuan dari pemerintah provinsi tapi yang kudengar belum ada yang datang hingga saat ini .. jadi sepertinya, beberapa mainan dan pakaian tadi akan sedikit membantu mereka."

Aku mendengarnya dengan takjub dan mulut menganga. Rasanya lebih seperti mendengar pidato sekjen PBB daripada seorang Lee Taemin yang hobi bermain PS, kepalaku tanpa sadar menggeleng tidak percaya sambil berdecak kagum ..

"Lee Taemin, .." gumamku pelan.

Taemin mengangguk dan menjawabku, "Yeah, .. wow."

"_Taemini jeongmal meosittda._"

"Percayalah, _Noona_, aku sendiri tidak percaya bisa berpikir sejenius ini. _Na jeongmal meosittda._" Katanya percaya diri dengan senyum lebar. "Ah, Noona, ngomong-ngomong, kita harus sampai ke alamat ini dalam dua jam. Kita harus menyelesaikannya saat mereka sedang berdoa pagi."

"Baiklah, karena kau berbuat baik hari ini .. Tuhan pasti tidak keberatan dengan sedikit ugal-ugalan." Kataku serius, kuinjak gas dan membawa mobil kami kembali masuk tol Changyeong menyeberangi provinsi menuju Jeolla Namdo.

Matahari terbit naik cukup tinggi ketika kami sampai di Poseong, sebuah kota kecil di ujung selatan semenanjung Korea. Jalan yang mulai ramai dengan pedagang keluar dari dermaga pasar ikan membuat membuatku harus melambatkan mobil dan dengan sabar menyusuri jalan utama mencari panti asuhan yang terletak di dekat tebing pantai.

"Harusnya kita pakai mobil _appa_ tadi. Mereka sepertinya tidak terbiasa melihat Audi di tempat seperti ini," kataku sedikit waswas ketika menyadari tatapan beberapa supir pedagang di mobil lain dan beberapa orang berdiri di pinggir jalan yang menatap mobil kami dengan takjub, tapi Taemin menenangkanku dengan berkata bahwa ini bukanlah masalah besar.

_Dia benar, kadang aku memang terlalu banyak khawatir tentang beberapa hal._

Perut kami sudah mulai keroncongan begitu sampai. Agak terlambat memang dari waktu yang dijadwalkan, tapi untungnya seluruh penghuni panti sepertinya masih berada di dalam gereja untuk berdoa pagi bersama. Jadi dengan cepat aku membantu Taemin membongkar muatan sisa barang di bagasi dan beberapa di kursi belakang mobil dan menaruhnya di depan sebuah bangunan yang kurasa adalah _lobby_ atau kantor administrasi panti, atau semacamnya entahlah hingga tersisa tiga kotak berisi boneka dan gundam rakitan yang masih baru belum terbuka.

"Kau menyisakan ini?" tanyaku ketika kulihat Taemin tidak mengeluarkannya dari mobil.

"Kita akan membagikannya untuk anak-anak di desa sekitar sini. Ayo pergi." Jawab Taemin sambil bergegas kembali ke mobil, ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari belakang punggung kami.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

.. .. ..

Kami berhenti bergerak, membeku. Aku menoleh menemukan seorang biarawati berdiri tak jauh dari posisi kami berdiri, menatap kami bergantian dengan tumpukan kardus di depan pintu kantor, terlihat bingung.

"Boleh kutau apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya biarawati itu lagi.

Taemin menurunkan topinya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan segera masuk ke jok belakang mobil tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, meninggalkanku sendiri berdiri memutar otak.

_Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?_

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat bahuku. Biarawati itu berusaha melihat wajahku lebih jelas dan juga mencari tau siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil, jadi aku memutuskan untuk harus cepat kabur dari sini sebelum dia tau siapa kami.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Maaf menganggu, selamat pagi!" Aku membungkuk sekilas dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil, tanpa memperdulikan si biarawati yang mengejar kami dari belakang kubawa mobil kabur dari sana.

"Hampir saja." Taemin menghela nafas lega seraya membuka topi dan jaketnya lalu pindah duduk di sampingku, sementara aku hanya diam, gugup. Sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir biarawati itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kami duga.

"_Gwaenchanayo, Noona?_"

"Menurutmu apa biarawati itu curiga? Menurutmu apakah dia akan memanggil polisi mengira kita meninggalkan barang-barang terlarang di depan kantor mereka?" tanyaku khawatir.

Taemin menggaruk kepalanya, aku bisa melihat dia baru menyadari bahwa kami sama sekali tidak berpikir sampai ke sana.

"Kurasa tidak, .. dia akan tau apa yang kita tinggalkan setelah membukanya." Katanya tenang.

"Kalau dia membukanya, .. bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Humm .. kemungkinan terburuk mungkin akan ada beberapa mobil polisi yang mencoba menangkap kita, lalu mereka akan menuduh Lee Taemin dan kakak perempuannya menyelundupkan barang terlarang ke panti asuhan di pagi buta, .. dan dalam waktu beberapa menit semua orang di Korea Selatan akan melihat wajah kita di berita pagi."

"Taemin ah, itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Taemin tergelak di kursinya dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan, "Tenanglah, _Noona_, kau hanya gugup saja. Ayo kita sarapan dan segera menyelesaikan misi ini. Aku lapar sekali."

Angin laut menembus masuk ke dalam melalui jendela mobil menampar wajah kami hingga terasa membeku di tengah teriknya musim panas. Sementara yang terdengar hanyalah suara ombak dan burung pelikan yang beterbangan rendah di atas langit berburu ikan di pantai.

Kami lelah, dan juga kenyang. Ketika mataku terbuka kulihat jam di atas _dashboard_menunjukkan angka 3:31. Tiga jam kami tidur setelah menyelesaikan misi 'perbaikan kesejahteraan' Taemin. Begitu selesai sarapan tadi, kami berhenti di sebuah lapangan di samping gedung sekolah pedesaan yang ramai dengan anak kecil berkumpul di arena bermain. Aku membantu Taemin membawa tiga dus terakhir sisa bongkarannya dan anak-anak kecil itu menyerbu kami dengan riang ketika Taemin berteriak dia membawa mainan.

Tidak banyak orang dewasa di sana, dan untungnya tidak ada yang mengenali Taemin meskipun beberapa menanyakan rambutnya yang coklat menyala di siang hari itu. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali tinggal lebih lama di sana untuk bermain bersama anak-anak ini, apalagi begitu melihat wajah Taemin yang begitu gembira, tertawa lebar seolah tak akan ada hari lain lagi dalam hidupnya saat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak boleh terlalu menarik perhatian, jadi kami harus segera pergi.

Dan saat ini, di tepi dermaga kuparkir mobilku. Langit terik, mendung, terik, mendung begitu _moody_, tapi anginnya yang bertiup kencang mengurangi hawa panas di bawah atap mobil sementara kami beristirahat di kursi belakang.

Taemin terbangun ketika aku bergerak membenarkan letak tidurku. Dia bersandar di pintu sementara kakinya yang panjang membujur di bawah kursi, mengeluh ketika merasakannya kesemutan.

"Aah, .. aku tidak pernah tidur senyenyak ini." Katanya sambil merilekskan badannya, lalu menghirup udara pantai keluar jendela.

iPhonenya bergetar di sampingnya, di layar nama _'Gyungsik hyung'_ muncul tapi Taemin hanya menatapnya sesaat sebelum membuangnya ke bawah kursi.

"Tidak mengangkatnya?" tanyaku masih setengah ngantuk dan menguap lebar. Sejak pagi tadi aku memang merasakan iPhonenya yang tidak berhenti bergetar, dan tidak sekalipun Taemin berniat menerima telpon yang datang. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang mencoba menghubungi kami hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau SHINee membutuhkanmu?" tanyaku lagi ketika Taemin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

Taemin menggeleng lagi, "SHINee _off-scheduled_ sampai besok lusa. Gyungsik hyung pasti hanya ingin tau di mana kita berada, .. tapi aku ingin sedikit membangkang hari ini." Jawabnya lalu tertawa nakal. Dia lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menyandarkan kepalanya di lenganku, dan mengeluarkan kakinya keluar bersandar di jendela. Kupikir tadinya Taemin tidur lagi hingga kudengar suaranya kembali bicara,

"_It's the best day of my life,_" gumamnya dalam bahasa Inggris. "_Gomawoyo, Noona._"

Aku tersenyum, lalu menyandarkan kepalaku di kepalanya memandang keluar jendela sambil merasakan angin laut menyapu wajahku dengan lembut.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih." Kataku kemudian. "Dalam sehari ini kau mengajarkanku begitu banyak hal, _Taemin ah_. Hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir di dalam kepalaku sebelumnya .. Dibanding kau, aku merasa bertambah dewasa .. aku merasa menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini terasa kosong di dalam dadaku."

Aku tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengakui secara gamblang betapa aku mengaguminya, dalam sehari entah berapa kali dia membuat rahangku jatuh dan kaku karena menganga dengan tiap pemikirannya. Dia menginspirasiku untuk selalu berpikir positif dan memahami arti berbagi. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengakui bahwa aku mengidolakannya.

Taeminku, adalah seorang pria dewasa.

"Ini adalah liburan terbaik dalam hidupku." Kataku menyimpulkan segala perasaan yang bercampuran di dalam dadaku, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hari ini umurku 19 tahun 1 hari. Kali ini kumaafkan kau karena tidak menyiapkan hadiah yang pantas untukku. Tapi _Noona_, aku sudah tau hadiah yang kuinginkan darimu kalau aku 20 tahun nanti." Alisku terangkat ingin tau hadiah yang diinginkannya,

Taemin berdehem, tertawa pelan dengan penuh agenda tersembunyi lalu memandangku dengan tatapan mencurigakan,

"Kalau umurku 20 nanti, kau harus membolehkanku bicara _banmal_denganmu. _Arasseo? .. ~yo?_" ujarnya penuh harap, yang kemudian membuatku tertawa geli melihat wajahnya yang polos dan senyumnya yang aku yakin, bila _noona-noona_ di luar sana melihat ini, mereka akan mati meleleh saking manisnya adikku saat ini. Kurasa aku harus menarik kembali kata-kataku tentang 'pria dewasa', karena dalam dirinya setua apapun umurnya bertambah, dia akan selalu menjadi bayi kecilku yang manja.

"Hahaha! .. _Arasseo_, _arasseo,_ kau boleh melakukannya mulai saat ini." Kataku kemudian.

"_Jinjjayo? Ah, jinjja? Jinjja jinjja jinjja?_" tanyanya antusias tepat di telingaku, membuatku lompat hampir tuli.

"_Jinjja,.. jigeumbuto banmalhae, dwaenya?_(sungguh, mulai saat ini lakukanlah, puas kan?)_..._Aakk! Taemin! Hentikan aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Taemin berteriak heboh dan memelukku dengan erat, membuat mobil bergoyang karena ulahnya.

"_Noona_, .. sudah sampai di sini. .. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Jeju?"

_Ding!_

[me2day]

_*SHINee posted something*_

[open]

_"Yeoreobeundeul~ terima kasih atas doa kalian semua. Umurku 19 tahun sekarang, dan aku berjanji akan bekerja lebih giat lagi untuk kalian semua. Ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku, dan aku ingin membagi kebahagian ini dengan kalian semua. Jangan pernah berhenti tersenyum, buatlah semua orang di sekitarmu bahagia .. Jaga kesehatan kalian semuanya, I love you SHINee World! _

_ SHINee Taemin berubah! Bbyong~!"_

"_Minho yah_, kau tau jam berapa penerbangan terakhir ke Jeju?"

"Kurasa sekitar jam 9, .. menurutmu Taemin benar-benar ke sana, _Hyung?_"

"Kalau dia benar menculik kakaknya di tengah malam buta, saat ini pasti dia sedang di sana. .. Kau tidak ingin berpetualang? Taehee pasti perlu teman untuk menggantikannya menyetir mobil pulang."

" .. .. .. ...

Cepat pesan tiket! Cepat pesan tiket!"


End file.
